School AU
by thestriderbitch
Summary: A school AU from Dave's point of view. (This is my first fanfiction don't kill me if it isn't good)
1. Holding Hands

Dave Strider, the coolest kid in school, walked through the narrow hallways of the school. He never took his shades off, no matter how much the teachers yelled at him for having them on. His blonde hair was almost never cared for, but it still managed to be perfect in every way, according to most of his classmates. He wore a white shirt with a record on it, dark black jeans and red converse. His backpack also had a record on it. His best friend was John Egbert. He was just the opposite of Dave, instead of being the coolest kid in school, he was, well, pretty much the lamest. But Dave didn't think so. He thought John was pretty cool. He was nerdy at times but hey, you can't change who people are. Finally at his locker, Dave quickly put in his combination, (30, 17, 5) opened his locker, took out his textbooks, and slammed his locker shut. _School sucks,_ he thought. All these heavy textbooks, and you never even use math outside of school! Besides basic math, that is. When will you ever need to find the area of a triangle? Never. Especially not himself. Lost in his thoughts, Dave accidentally bumped into someone, and dropped all of his textbooks, as did the other kid.

"Watch it!" He said, before he realized who it was. "Sorry." The kid looked up. "Dave?" Dave looked at him. Black hair, buck teeth, rectangle glasses, green slime ghost shirt. Yep, it was John.

"Uh," Dave managed to say. "Sorry Dave I didn't realize it was you!" "It's fine." "Want me to help you pick up your textbooks?" Dave had almost forgotten he had dropped them. "No, it's fine, I got it." Dave started picking up his textbooks. "You sure?" "Yeah." "Alright." John started picking up his books too. "Want too, uh, walk to class together?" John asked. "Uh, sure." Once Dave and John had gotten their textbooks, they headed down the hallway to History, not realizing they were holding hands.


	2. What happens when you fall in love

After 7 **long **hours of school, the bell finally rung. Dave was out of there the second the bell rang. He was heading for his bus when John came up to him. "Hey, Dave." "Sup." "Nothing at all." "Cool. I gotta head to the bus though. Pester you later." "Okay!" John went in the opposite direction he did, his dad picked him up every day. Lucky. Whenever he'd ask Bro to pick him up, he never did. He just said "Sorry 'lil man, I'm busy." But Dave would act like he didn't care and would say it's okay every time. The truth was, though, he wasn't okay. It always seemed as if Bro had no time for him. Whenever he'd ask Bro to do something with him he'd reply with either "Sorry dude I'm busy working." or "'Lil man I'm sorry but I gotta head to work." He didn't even have a job, all he did was go in his room and make smuppet porn all day. How he actually made money off it, or even got any views, he had no idea. When he got home, he put his backpack on the couch and went to his room. He spent most, if not all of his time, in his room. His computer and blog are in his room, why should he leave? Well, besides to get food and use the bathroom of course. He asked Bro for a mini-fridge for his room once but he just laughed and went back to his room. The first thing Dave did when he got into his room was get on his computer and check his blog. He quickly drew a shitty comic for Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff, posted it, and waited for the comments. That's when he remembered he said he would pester John. Dave opened pesterchum and, unsurprisingly, John was online. He sent him a message.

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 14:59 -

"hey"

"oh, hi Dave! :B"

"whatd you want to talk to me about earlier?"

"hmm?"

"at school"

"oh it was nothing, i was just going to ask if you were free Saturday"

"of course not i have important stuff to do"

"like running your blog? making bad comics?"

"uh, no."

"what then!"

"making sick beats"

"daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave!"

"alright fine you caught me i'm not doing anything saturday"

"sweet! do you think you could come over then?"

"yeah"

"wait, shouldn't you ask Bro first?"

"nah he'll be fine with it trust me"

"okay! :B well I have to go dave. see you tomorrow!"

"see ya"

- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 15:20 -

Dave decided to see if his other friends, Rose or Jade, were online. But they weren't. Rose was probably knitting something and Jade was probably playing with her devilbeast dog, Becquerel, or Bec. Dave turned his attention back to his blog and refreshed the page. His comic got about 6 comments. Dave just remembered to also put it on the Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff website! He got on the website and put the comic on, (his 45th comic!) and named it "i dont give a fuck." It was probably getting a _Hella _load of views right now, but he didn't bother to check. Without realizing it, he started spacing out, which was actually very unusual for him. And as he was spacing out, he was thinking of one person and one person only, _John fucking Egbert._ Dave knew he _said_ he wasn't a homosexual.. But Dave hoped that if, someday, he were to confess to John, he'd feel the same way. Either way, he knew John was currently dating someone else. Her name was Vriska Serket, and they had apparently met online. Dave tried talking to her once, but she seemed like a real bitch. He doesn't understand how such a lovable boy is going out with such a horrible bitch, but whatever. He can't really change John's opinion of her, not that he would want to anyway, if he loves her he loves her and Dave tries not to care much. But he does care. Dave suddenly remembered to not space out. He had no idea why he did in the first place. Great, he missed John pestering him.

- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 15:50 -

"hey dave."

"dave?"

"daaaaaaaaaave."

"dave!"

"dave elizabeth strider!"

"fine, pester me when you can."

- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 15:58 -

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 16:04 -

"sup"

"oh, hi dave! :B"

"whatd you need to talk to me about"

"nothing really! i just wanted to talk to you."

"john egbert i fucking love you"


End file.
